


Doggy Date

by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dog hotel, Doggos - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, but kind of a date, but not a date, canine wingmen, dog park, seriously go schedule your next dentist appointment right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi
Summary: Makkachin and Vicchan meet while staying at the same pet hotel and become best friends. With their canine best friends now so close, can Yuuri and Victor have any reason not to become friends too, or more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I had while doing some brainstorming. Could stand alone, but I also want to do more too, if there's interest.

The bell chimed cheerfully as he opened the glass door and walked into the brightly lit reception area.

"Good afternoon," the staff member working at the reception desk greeted from behind the counter.

"Hello," he answered walking up to the desk.

"Oh, Mr Katsuki, welcome back!"

The friendly woman beamed at him, standing to to greet him properly.

"Hi, Melissa. Good to be back! How’ve you been?" Yuuri asked the woman with a smile in return.

"Oh, just fine,” she answered cheerfully, “And Vicchan has been doing excellently as well, he’s a joy to have around and everyone loves when he visits us, and you know he always gets along with all the other dogs so well. I'm sure he'll be thrilled that you're back though."

Melissa came out from behind the counter to lead him back to where the dogs would all be outside enjoying the very pleasant afternoon.

They stepped through the door and Melissa asked one of the other staff to go man the desk for a few minutes. Yuuri waved cheerfully and offered greetings to the other people who worked there as they passed.

He felt so lucky to find such a great place when he first moved out here. He hated that his work made him travel so much and he had often worried whether he was making the right decision bringing Vicchan with him, instead of leaving him with his parents and sister, but he just hadn't been able to bear the idea of leaving behind his best friend and confidant.

He’d been fortunate enough to meet Phichit not long after moving to the area and he had told him there were plenty of very nice places that would look after pets while their owner is away. He'd still been skeptical, worried that such places would consist of some dark room lined with wire cages keeping all the poor animals locked up until their owners could come rescue them. He'd been immeasurably relieved to discover how wrong he'd been.

The Best Friend's Retreat had turned out to be exactly what the name suggested, it was practically a luxury resort for dogs, with a large and comfortable playroom and a spacious outdoor area for dogs to relax and play. In another life he could imagine wanting to work in a place like this just to get to enjoy the company of so many clearly happy dogs in such a clearly pleasant environment for them. There were even on-site groomers and cooks to cater to all a dog's conceivable needs.

Perhaps it was a bit over the top and the price tag _was_ significant, but to ease the guilt of having to leave Vicchan so often he felt it was well worth the expense.

They walked out into the large courtyard where an assortment of dogs were wandering, playing, or otherwise enjoying the time outside. He heard a few familiar happy barks coming from somewhere off to his right, "Vicchan?" He called out lightly.

"Oh, by the way, Vicchan seems to have made a new friend this week. They've been practically inseparable since they met a couple days ago, they're probably playing together now."

Yuuri raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew Vicchan was a very friendly dog and got along with pretty much everyone and everything but he was never the type to be particularly attached to anything besides Yuuri.

A moment later Vicchan came running up to him and he automatically started smiling to see his friend again. Just as Vicchan reached him, however, and he was bending down to greet the small furball, the dog in questions gave a couple quick barks and dashed off again from where he’d come. He looked up to see Melissa laughing at the dog’s antics, but he was just confused.

They followed the direction his dog had sped off to and a moment later he could hear Vicchan barking again, a deeper bark following shortly after. He caught sight of a large poodle standing before them, large tail waving happily. For a moment Yuuri thought Vicchan had somehow grown to ten times his size in the last few seconds and started wondering what they could possibly be feeding him here. Then he noticed the familiar small adorable form of Vicchan hopping eagerly at the larger dog's feet.

He was smiling again the sight of the clearly happy dogs and walked up to them calling Vicchan's name as he approached. The little dog immediately ran up to him where Yuuri could easily scoop him up in his arms cooing and laughing as his friend licked at his face in greeting, only half-heartedly fighting off the affectionate attack.

A minute later Vicchan was squirming to be let down and ran back to his large friend, clearly wanting to make introductions.

He moved in closer to them and held out his hand for the new dog to sniff at. It wasn't more than a couple of seconds later that he had two fluffy brown bodies with wagging tails eagerly vying for his attention.

He certainly couldn’t fault Vicchan’s taste in friends, the unknown dog was beautiful and friendly, just like a large Vicchan, and he couldn't help wondering what the owner might be like.

Almost at that same moment, he heard a shout behind him, and the large dog, still happily licking his face in a bid for more ear scritches, suddenly leapt off him and went running away, causing a similar reaction from his smaller counterpart a moment later.

"Vicchan!" Yuuri yelled in surprise at both dogs' sudden departure. He stood up, turning to see where they had gone and spotted Melissa giggling at the spectacle. "What happened?" Yuuri asked.

"It looks like Makka's owner has come to pick her up, maybe together you'll have better luck separating those two fluffy besties," she laughed.

Yuuri caught sight of the two dogs who now seemed to be attacking a new figure with equally exuberant affection as they had him.

He walked up to where the three were playing, the sound the larger dog’s apparent owner’s laughter filling the air as Yuuri reached them, the dogs barking again as they noticed him joining them.

Yuuri was able to get a better look at the other man now that both dogs' attention was divided. The first thing he noticed was the shining silver hair that almost glittered in the bright sunlight, but a moment later the man looked up at him with a smile that outshone his hair tenfold.

Yuuri was grateful that the dogs turned all their attention back to him for a second to save him from the fact that his jaw had most likely dropped and he was on the brink of openly gaping at a man who was so unfairly good looking there should be restrictions on him going out in public just so he couldn't shock unwary observers like Yuuri.

He focused all his attention on the happy furballs in front of him, forcing himself not to turn back towards the eyes he knew were at this very moment focused on him, hoping his face hadn't gone too noticeably red.

"So I'm guessing the small one is yours?" Said a rich, slightly accented voice off to his side.

The sound sent and involuntary shiver through him. _Of course, he had to have a perfect voice too._

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to get control of himself back, and finally met the stranger's eyes. They were so blue, he probably could have drowned in them given half the chance, but he quickly looked back at the dogs to prevent that eventuality.

"Yeah, his name's Vicchan. And the big one's yours right? She' beautiful!" He said as he rubbed said dog firmly behind the ears. "They look like twins except for the size."

"It seems they’re kindred spirits as well."

Yuuri could hear the smile in the voice and he automatically turned towards it, the two dogs now playing together between them.

The man with silver hair and blue eyes stood up then and Yuuri automatically followed suit.

"My name's Victor by the way, and that's Makkachin."

He gestured to the playing dogs and then reached out a hand towards Yuuri.

"I'm Yuuri," he answered, taking the offered hand in a quick shake.

Melissa spoke up just then, "Would you like to get the dogs and we can get them signed out for you?" She asked, smiling at them both.

Yuuri blushed again at having completely forgotten that she was there or even where he was and what he was there to do. "Uh, yes, of course."

"We might have a time convincing them to leave though," Victor said with a laugh, "They seem to be enjoying themselves far too much."

They both called out to their respective dogs at the same moment and watched as the two happy pets came running back up to them. Yuuri scooped Vicchan up in his arms before the little fur ball could run off again and got several face kisses for his trouble. He laughed as he tried to get Vicchan calmed down and looked up to see Victor smiling at him, which had his heart skipping a beat and his blush returning before he turned towards the building entrance, "Shall we?" He asked in his best imitation of casual, that he's pretty sure was a complete failure.

"Lead the way," Victor answered as he followed a short distance behind, Makkachin at his side.

By the time they got back in, the paperwork was already out on the counter for them to sign and a minute later they were both saying cheerful farewells to the staff and heading back out the front door.

Yuuri had Vicchan on a leash and back on the ground now where he and Makkachin could walk side by side as they stepped back into the warm, late spring air.

Yuuri paused then, not sure what to do. He wanted to say something to the other man. Their dogs were friends now after all and he found himself wanting to know more about Victor, who was not only gorgeous but must be an amazing person to have such a wonderful dog himself. Vicchan also seemed to like the man and he wasn’t about to question his own dog’s taste in this instance. He didn't know what to say though, this was not something he was all that good at.

"Um, do you leave your dog here often?" Yuuri asked, trying to start simple.

"This was the first time, actually. I only just moved to the area but had to go away for business for a couple days. A friend recommended this place and I'm so glad he did. I hate leaving Makka alone but it seems she really enjoyed herself so I don't mind spending the extra money to make sure she's happy.”

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Yuuri responded, heart speeding just a bit to realize how similar their reasoning was. "I was really nervous about leaving Vicchan when I have to travel but I also didn't want to leave him with my family all the way in Japan, when I came out here. I couldn't stand the idea of him being so far away, but it's a huge weight off my mind knowing he can have a place like this where he can stay when needed." He leaned down to pat both dogs' heads, "And I'm so glad he found such a good friend here too."

He stood up again to see Victor smiling broadly at him.

“Yeah, I definitely understand, I couldn’t stand to be without Makka for long, I bring her with me wherever I possibly can, but sometimes the travel can be too much, especially for short trips, so a place like this is perfect,” Victor agreed. There was a pause and Victor looked at Yuuri with an indiscernible expression. “Hey, would you like to go get a coffee or something?” Victor asked, speaking quickly. "The doggos could hang out a bit longer and maybe you could tell me a bit about the area. I've only been here a few weeks and haven't had time to get familiar. And if my dog gets to make a new friend, I'd kind of like to make one too."

If he didn't know better, he'd say Victor was the one blushing now, but it was probably just the warm day or something, Yuuri told himself. Still, he was undeniably taken aback, excited, and horribly nervous all at the same time.

He was just about to stammer out a yes when he remembered his plans for the day. "Uh, um, actually I can't today, I'm supposed to meet a friend soon."

He could see something that looked like it might be disappointment behind Victor's eyes, though he continued to smile, and Yuuri was just about to apologize when he was quickly struck with inspiration. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Victor's smile seemed to double in brightness then, "I am."

"Um, so, there's a dog park not far from here. Have you been there yet? We could get coffee and go there and let Vicchan and Makkachin play. It would be a shame to keep such good friends as them apart after all. It could be like a doggy date or something," he finished, cheeks coloring again slightly.

"A doggy date?! That sounds perfect Yuuri!" Victor said, eyes sparkling. "Let me give you my number and we can arrange the time."

Yuuri quickly took out his phone and let Victor put his number in. Yuuri took it back and sent a quick text with a pair of cute dog emojis so Victor would have his number too.

"I'll text you later and we can decide when's a good time," Yuuri said once Victor confirmed he'd received the text, grinning at his screen.

"I look forward to it! Have a good day, Yuuri! And you too Vicchan!" He reached down to give he little dog a quick pat goodbye.

"You too, Victor! Bye Makkachin!" Yuuri offered similarly as he scratched the large dogs ears one last time.

With a quick wave and a smile they finally turned as they started to walk away, eyes the last things to separate as they walked in opposite directions.

Yuuri waited until he'd turned a corner before picking Vicchan back up, not even minding the licks he got all over his face.

"I love you so much Vicchan, thank you!"

He couldn't help the big smile that stayed on his face all the way home and throughout most of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I continue this? I don't want this to become super long but I could easily see this going a few more chapters. Subscribe or leave a comment if you want to see more. If there seems to be some interest, I'll keep it going. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments mean the world to me, I love hearing from my readers so don't hesitate to say 'hi' if so inclined! Have a great day!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new furry friends, plus their owners head out for a cafe and the dog park together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys! I'm blown away by the reaction this got! Thank you all so much for giving this story your love and support!!! Since there was even more interest than I expected it seemed a given that I would have to tell a little more of these cuties' story. I'm not sure of the final chapter count yet, I hope to keep it short and sweet, probably less than 10 chapters but I'm going with 5 for now until I get a better idea of what the things I have planned for it will need. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy their first "doggy date"!

Victor spent most of the morning fussing and primping both himself and Makkachin.

“We need to look our best, Makka. Second impressions are very important too and this is our chance to make up for anything that may have been lacking in the first one.”

He checked himself in the mirror at least half a dozen times, thought about changing his shirt, changed it, then changed back to the first one three minutes later.

He couldn't remember a time he'd been this nervous for something that wasn't really a date, or at least not a date for him, just his dog, not that he didn't want it to be a date, but it was supposed to be just for their dogs, but who was he kidding, he really wanted to get to know the absolute angel that owned the completely adorable dog that his own dog had made such great friends with, because who wouldn’t want to know someone who was so obviously a sweet and wonderful person, with an equally sweet and wonderful dog, a poodle at that, and unbelievably attractive at the same time.

He took a deep breath and tried to slow down his racing thoughts, in the hopes of preventing anymore ridiculous run-on sentences (and likely failing) that hardly made sense to him, so how would they make sense to anyone else, though why that should matter he didn't know since no one could read his thoughts anyway, right?

He stopped what he was doing and crouched down placing his hands on either side of Makka's head, looking her in the eyes.

"You're such a good girl, Makkachin. Please help me charm Yuuri. I know if anyone can do it you can. If you can at least become super good friends with Vicchan then maybe we can at least convince both of them to hang out with us more often right?"

 

* * *

 

From the very first moment he'd looked up to see the young Japanese man looking down at him where he'd been playing with the two dogs, Victor knew he was a goner. Seeing Yuuri smile that first time, he half expected his soul to leave his body and fly straight to heaven. The moment Yuuri had joined in playing with the two dogs he'd decided he had to get to know this man better, no matter what, and he was not above using their dogs' obvious friendship to make sure that happened.

He'd been really unsure about his decision to move to this city. He'd been unsatisfied with a lot of things for a long time and he’d decided to go someplace new in hopes that a change in location would renew his outlook on life and the world, give him back some sense of purpose, or motivation, or… something.

The moment he'd arrived, however, he was already doubting his plan. Here he was in a completely new city where he knew no one and nothing, the only real prospect ahead of him was working with a new group of people. He forced himself to be hopeful as he tried to settle in but a growing part of him was beginning to believe the whole idea had been a mistake. The other dancers at his new company were all very kind but overall, his work felt much as it had before.

He'd had to go away for a couple days to shoot some promotional photos to announce his joining the company, because for some reason the company hadn't wanted to do it locally, and so he was forced to leave Makkachin behind, his one true friend and comfort in the world.

He never expected the sun to shine so brightly on his return, blessing him with not only a reunion with Makka, but an encounter with such a brilliant being as Yuuri and his own small poodle that had an uncannily resembled a mini-Makkachin. It was the first moment since his arrival that he felt it may have been a good idea after all.

 

* * *

 

With one last look in the mirror, he grabbed Makka's leash and they were out the door.

A few minutes later they were approaching the pet friendly cafe Yuuri had suggested via text. Victor knew he was early but maybe he could look around the place a little while he waited for Yuuri. However, as fate would have it, Yuuri and Vicchan were already there when he walked up, Makka giving a soft 'woof' the moment she noticed the pair waiting for them.

Victor could feel his heart stutter the moment those sparkling brown eyes turned towards him, the smile they accompanied making him melt in his shoes. He didn't know such a man could exist that could have such an effect on him.

"Hi," Yuuri said, still smiling so that Victor just had to beam at him in return.

"Good morning! You're here early."

"Well, I told Vicchan he was going to see Makkachin today and he just couldn't wait to get out the door."

Victor laughed, and thought the blush that now graced Yuuri’s cheeks was remarkably becoming. ”You know, Makka did the same thing," he answered, "These two are just such good friends, we might have trouble keeping them apart."

"You might be right," Yuuri said looking down where the two furballs in question were wagging their tails and greeting each other, and to Victor’s relief, Yuuri didn’t seem in the least bothered by the prospect. "Shall we go inside? This place is really popular because they allow pets inside, but their drinks and food are all really good too."

They stepped inside together and stood in line at the counter. Victor asked what items Yuuri recommended and they chatted about the various offerings on the cafe menu, debating what they wanted to get.

A few minutes later they stepped back out into the open air, a pleasant breeze lightly ruffling their hair and Victor just hoped it wouldn’t get too windy and ruin the effect he had put so much effort in trying to perfect that morning.

“The park isn’t far from here,” Yuuri commented, stepping out just behind Victor, “I think they opened this cafe here because it’s so close to the park actually, it only takes a couple minutes to walk from here.”

“Wow, I had no idea this part of town was so pet friendly when I moved here. I guess I really lucked out when I picked my apartment,” Victor had tried to do some research but had been kind of overwhelmed with the options. In the end he’d just picked what looked like a nice place in a nice neighborhood, not too far from the studio.

“You really did, I’m sure Makka will love it. How long have you been here, by the way? You said you just moved here recently, right?” Yuuri looked at him curiously as they continued walking.

“I’ve only been here a little over three weeks, I’ve barely had time to settle in, much less get to know the area. I don’t really know anyone here either, it’s been a big change for me.” Victor thought back on the last few weeks, of the uncertainty that had plagued him since he’d arrived, wondering if he’d made the right decision. Perhaps the idea to move so far had been a bit impulsive. It was something that he’d thought about off and on for a long time, but one day he’d just decided to do it, despite nearly everyone around him recommending against it.

“Did you come for work?”

Victor hesitated, not sure how much he wanted to say about his situation. How would Yuuri take his decision to just pick up and move himself and Makkachin halfway around the world on what seemed like a whim to most people?

“Umm, sort of,” he answered, preparing to continue but then found himself hesitating again.

“Mmm,” he heard Yuuri hum beside him, “I came here a few years ago from Japan. I could have stayed there, but I really wanted to do more than I could have there, I wanted more opportunities, so I came out here. I don’t think my family really understood what it was I was looking for when I left, but they supported me anyway. It’s been hard living out here, so far from them, but I’m glad I did it in the end. Hopefully it will be the same for you.”

Victor was silent for several seconds, taking in Yuuri’s words, marveling at how open he was being, like he could almost read Victor’s mind and say exactly the right things.

Before Victor could say anything in response though, Yuuri was speaking again, “We’re here. I told you it was close.”

Victor started slightly, brought back out of his thoughts and took a moment to take in their surroundings. He could see the park now, just ahead of them, a wide and invitingly green area with benches and trees scattered around and a large open area that would be perfect for dogs of any size to run free. There seemed to be quite a few people out enjoying the day with their pets but the space was so wide it didn't seem crowded.

"Wow, it's perfect!" He couldn't help but exclaim, probably more loudly than he should. "Look at that Makkachin, so much space to play, you're gonna have so much fun!"

It was clear the two dogs were already quite excited by the prospect ahead of them. Vicchan was practically bouncing on his leash, pulling at it slightly as he encouraged Yuuri forward with excited yips.

"Calm down," Yuuri laughed at the small dog's antics.

Victor watched, his own smile growing, at seeing the smile that went with Yuuri's laugh. There was something about that smile that just _did_ something to him. He felt like he could never get enough of it, that if he could just see that smile everyday for the rest of his life, he would never lack for anything again.

They sped up a bit, giving in to the eager animals' demands and finally stepping onto the lush green grass of the park itself.

"So, should we let these two beasts free?" Victor asked. Makkachin was a very well behaved dog but he could still feel her eagerness to be let loose to run through the wide spaces as she hadn't been able to do for quite some time.

"I think we'd better, I'm not sure they're going to be able to contain themselves much longer. I’m worried they might pull our arms off soon.”

Victor laughed, “Vicchan looks like he could rip down a brick wall soon if he isn’t set free.”

“And Makkachin will chase after pulling a semi behind her if she has to,” Yuuri responded in kind.

Still laughing at this mental images they’d created, they both leaned down to release the dogs from their tethers.

The moment they felt the tension release signaling their freedom the two dogs were off, chasing each other across the wide green.

Victor watched the two of them in their joy and he felt a warm happiness at seeing Makka so carefree, but at the same time he felt guilty for not having done something like this much sooner. He took her on his runs with him everyday and gave her plenty of attention when he was home, but really it had been so long since she'd had anything like this, and certainly no friends she could really call her own, not that he had been much better. He felt that it wasn't fair for her to be deprived of such opportunities just because he deprived himself of them.

"Let's go find a bench," Yuuri said, breaking into Victor's thoughts again.

Victor nodded and followed Yuuri's lead as they ventured a little farther into the park to find a nice shady bench under a large tree.

"I actually don't come here that often," Yuuri said softly as they took their seats, setting the bags from the cafe down beside them as they continued to watch the dogs chase and play a short distance away. "I always take Vicchan on walks when I'm around but I tend to stay at home when I'm not working rather than go out, even if it is just to play with Vicchan."

"I know what you mean. I used to take Makka out a lot more, but the last couple years I've just lost the energy to do things like this with her. I feel bad actually, she deserves better. I hope the move out here can give us both a new start. She's getting older but she should have every opportunity to enjoy life. So thanks for inviting us today, I think we both needed this."

The smile he saw now seemed a lot more shy and nervous than the previous ones, and if he wasn't mistaken there seemed to be a bit of a blush there as well, making the man before him seem even more adorable than Victor ever though it was possible for a person to be.

"Well, I think we should really thank Makkachin and Vicchan," Yuuri answered, hesitantly turning to meet Victor's eyes, "I think they did us both a favor when they decided to become best friends."

Victor smiled, and his heart just melted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much again! Hope the cuteness and fluff brightened your day a bit. Can't wait to share more with you!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love hearing what you think!
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri had been so nervous that morning as he'd gotten ready to meet Victor. He couldn't believe he'd actually had the nerve to invite the man to the park with him. Of course he’d barely been able to believe he'd been invited to coffee just seconds before that either. At that moment he'd only been thinking about how he wanted to stay around the man a little longer and he’d spoken before he'd really been able to think it through.

Once he'd gotten home he'd started to question the decision. It was completely ridiculous that he now had plans to spend a large part of his Sunday with some guy he didn't actually know at all, just because their dogs liked each other. Sure, the guy was drop dead gorgeous, but that just made it worse. Besides this wasn't supposed to be about them it was supposed to be for their dogs, right?

Still, if he could give Vicchan a chance to really play and have fun the way he deserved, what did it hurt if Yuuri had a bit of eye candy to enjoy at the same time, and maybe, if he was really lucky, he’d get a new friend too. He knew better than to expect too much, but it wouldn't hurt to enjoy Victor's company would it? He really did seem to be very nice, and Makkachin was a clearly well taken care of dog, which certainly said a lot about her owner as well. And it was all for Vicchan, really. His poor dog really should get the chance to get out more rather than being forced to share in Yuuri's habits of being a bit of a shut in.

At the same time, he couldn't help how happy it made him that Victor had so readily accepted the invitation for the next day. There was just something about the man and his dog that made Yuuri feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside every time he thought about them.

In the end it was largely guilt that managed to override the anxiety he couldn't quite get rid of, and convinced him not to claim some excuse and cancel. He may be terrible at making friends but that wasn't an acceptable excuse to deprive Vicchan of the opportunity. So, he'd made the arrangements to meet Victor at the cafe the next morning.

Despite all his worries, there was a part of him that was also excited for the meeting and he’d ended up leaving early, arriving at the cafe fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. He was just starting to feel like an idiot for being so early when Victor arrived only a couple minutes later, bright smile greeting him and somehow washing away about half his worries in its wake.

Conversation flowed more smoothly than Yuuri could ever have imagined. Victor’s friendly nature somehow made talking to him easy, and the fact that he truly wasn’t that familiar with the area gave them an easy topic to get started with. He could even relate to Victor's situation from when he'd moved to the area himself, not knowing anyone, dealing with such a huge change, and unsure what his future held. Talking to Victor actually brought back a lot of memories of when he'd first arrived too, how nervous and unsure he'd been about everything. He'd been fortunate in meeting Phichit early on. Phichit had really helped him out, showed him the city, and even quickly became one of the best friends Yuuri’d ever had.

Like Phichit, Victor seemed like the type of person who could easily become friends with anyone, but here he was with Yuuri. Maybe it was just because of their dogs, but it still felt good to help someone out this way and he really hoped he might have the chance to actually be friends with Victor. Just seeing how happy Vicchan was to play with Makkachin he'd certainly be willing to arrange other days the two could spend time together, and Victor himself was turning out to be even nicer than he'd seemed at their first meeting, if that was even possible. And the longer they talked, the more they seemed to have in common.

And then, unbelievably. Victor was _thanking him_ for the invitation, something he was sure he’d never have had the courage to do if it weren’t for their dogs all but shoving them together. He was feeling incredibly happy to have the chance to spend even a little time with this increasingly interesting man and his beautiful dog and he knew he couldn’t take the credit for the opportunity.

_"Well, I think we should really thank Makkachin and Vicchan. I think they did us both a favor when they decided to become best friends."_

The words had come out before he'd had a chance to consider them, something that seemed to be becoming a habit since he'd met Victor. The moment he realized just what he’d said, he could feel the color rise in his cheeks in pure embarrassment and he turned away quickly, even as Victor's smile brightened. He’d completely meant every word, of course, but it was not the kind of thing he was generally willing to admit openly, surely it was too much.

"You're absolutely right," came the reply and Yuuri's eyes shot back to Victor in surprise. "I Think we ought to do something special for them to show our appreciation, what do you think they'd like?" Victor commented cheerfully, putting a finger up to his lips and looking off into the middle-distance, as though in deep thought.

"Umm, they seem about as happy as they can get right now," he answered, grateful that Victor seemed to take his previous comment without recognizing the weight of the thoughts before it. He looked out at the two happy dogs chasing each other about the area. "And we bought them treats at the cafe for when they get tired... Oh, but I brought something else for them too."

He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten. He opened up the small shoulder bag he'd brought along and pulled out two balls, one red, the other blue, the red one larger than the blue. "I thought they might have fun chasing these for a while."

"That's brilliant Yuuri!" Victor took the red ball, then quickly called out to Makkachin who immediately turned back to run towards them, Vicchan following a short distance behind.

They spent the next fifteen minutes throwing the balls for their furry companions, while sipping coffee and continuing their conversation, watching as the two dogs chased after the balls.

“So how long have you lived around here?” Victor asked, watching the red ball go flying out across the green.

“Almost five years,” Yuuri answered, blue ball sailing out just behind, with the two dogs flying off to meet them.

“You said you came all the way here from Japan for more opportunities, right? What is it you do? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Music. I play piano and violin, and when I can, I conduct. I’m kind of freelance, I perform and do accompaniments, I also get some guest conducting work from time to time, but that can take a lot more time commitment and there aren’t so many opportunities in this area so I don’t get to do it as much as I’d like. I like that I have the chance to do so many different things. In my personal life, I don’t get out all that much, but with work it’s somehow easier and I like the variety. Unfortunately it does mean I end up traveling more than I’d like so that I always have enough work. Someday I’d like to get a more stable position, preferably conducting, so I can be here for Vicchan more often.”

Yuuri hadn't planned to say so much but it just felt so easy talking to Victor. Despite his nerves this morning, he now felt totally at ease and just comfortable being near the other man. It was hard to believe they’d only just met the day before.

“Wow, that’s amazing. I’ve always admired musicians. I know a lot of musicians and I often wish I could do what they do, but I don’t think I’d have that kind of talent, and certainly not the patience to learn an instrument. I’d love to hear you play someday if you ever perform nearby.”

Yuuri’s blush crept back in at the request, “Um, okay, I’ll let you know if something comes up.”

“You said you want to do more conducting though, what is it about conducting that you like more than performance?” Victor asked, before lifting his arm again for another strong throw.

Yuuri was too slow to throw his ball and Vicchan began to chase after Makka so that he had to call the small dog back to get his attention as he threw the blue ball again.

Finally, he turned his attention back to Victor’s question. “Umm, well, as the conductor, I like how I can guide and shape the performance of all the individual musicians to create the final piece. The same piece of music can sound completely different under different conductors and I like being able to shape it into my own interpretation and try to share my experience of the music with the musicians and the audience.” He looked over at Victor, shyly. “I know it probably sounds a bit strange described like that.”

“No, not at all. I completely understand what you’re saying. I’d actually never thought of conducting that way, but hearing you talk about it like that, I can see why you want to do more of it. I really hope you get that chance someday, I'm sure you'd be great at it!"

Yuuri could tell he was blushing again but he couldn't help smiling too. He didn't usually talk about this dream with anyone, sure they'd look at him funny or tell him it was probably just better if he stuck to playing in an orchestra or something. He could, it isn’t that he doesn’t like performing with an orchestra, and he knows he's probably good enough to get into a decent one, but there's this part of him that longs to stand out and not just fade into the crowd, despite what his lifestyle might suggest, and so he prefers when he can do solos or small groups, or especially lead it all from atop the conductors platform. Nothing quite feels the same as holding that baton and shaping the music into his own vision of what the music should be.

No, this wasn't something he was in the habit of telling people, but somehow it felt okay with Victor and the reaction he'd gotten was more than he could have hoped for. It was unbelievable that he could be so open with someone he'd known for less than 24 hours.

Trying to get past the embarrassment he cleared his throat, and turned his attention back to the dogs until they’d thrown the balls out once more, when he tried to return to their conversation.

"So, um, what about you? You said you came out here for something work related, right?"

Victor was quiet for a few moments and Yuuri turned to look at him, curious at the pause, and beginning to worry he'd asked the wrong thing.

"I came for a new job, but I really just moved because I needed a change."

There was silence again but Yuuri had a feeling it would be best to just stay quiet until Victor was ready to speak.

They watched the dogs return, then teased them a bit, waving the balls over the heads of their furry friends as they eagerly danced about, anticipating the ball's next move before they finally went sailing back out across the park.

"I was dancing for one of the largest ballet companies in Russia until recently,” Victor said as he started speaking again, “I’ve always loved dance and can't imagine my life without it. I had a good career, a lot of friends at the company and many fans. I loved my life for a long time but the last couple of years, I started feeling like something was missing. I couldn't figure out what though, and it started bothering me more and more. I became less satisfied with everything and I know my performances weren't what they used to be, though few outside the company seemed to realize the change."

Victor gave a slow sigh here and Yuuri shot a glance his way, starting to feel a little concerned but didn't want to stare so he turned back towards the returning dogs again.

The furballs decided it was time for a little break and sought out scratches and cuddles from both of them.

Despite the heavy tone of his voice a few moments before, Victor seemed to perk right back up at the attention from the two dogs, smiling and cooing happily at both of them. They both laughed as both dogs excitedly took turns getting attention from each of them before finally settling down on the grass, to recover from all the exercise.

"Why don't we give them the treats now?" Yuuri suggested.

"Good idea. I think these two could use a little refreshment." Victor opened up the bag at his side to pull out the homemade 'Crunchy Canine Cookies' he'd bought for Makka and the Muffin he'd picked up for himself at the cafe.

Yuuri did the same, pulling out 'Barking Biscuit Bites' for Vicchan and his own muffin. The Bites were some of Vicchan's favorite and immediately recognizing the treat the small dog immediately became excited all over again.

They all sat quietly for a couple minutes as they started in on their respective treats, he and Victor watching the two dogs happily munching away.

A minute later Victor leaned back in the bench with another light sigh, "I guess I should finish my story about why I came here."

"Only if you want to," Yuuri answered. He was certainly curious what brought the other man so far if he'd had a pretty good life and career already but he could tell that it wasn't the most comfortable topic for Victor and didn't want to place any pressure on the man to explain himself to someone who was essentially a stranger.

"It's fine. It's good to talk to someone who knows what it's like to move so far and leave behind so much that was familiar and comfortable. I loved my company and my life in Russia, but at the same time I figured out there was something else I must be needing if I still felt so completely unsatisfied. For some reason I determined I wouldn't find what I needed there and would have to go elsewhere to look.

"Making that decision made me feel better for a while. I felt like I was doing something, moving forward towards whatever it was I wanted. Looking back, it seems a bit rash and impulsive, maybe almost desperate. I lined up a job with the ballet company here and came out as soon as I could. It wasn't until I'd been here a few days, met the other dancers and was staring at the mountain of half-opened boxes in my new apartment that it hit me just how crazy this decision might be. I started to wonder if this wasn't such a good idea after all, but I made a commitment to the new company and wanted to see it through.

"It wasn't until I met you yesterday though, that I finally felt this might be a good idea."

Victor finally paused here, and pulled off a bite size piece of muffin and put it into his mouth.

Yuuri had no idea how to respond to such a comment and took a bite of his own muffin as well trying to think of something reasonable to say.

He needn't have worried though because Victor turned just then and smiled, "I know that probably sounds kind of weird, but I think it was seeing Makka connect with Vicchan in this new place, to see how happy she was and then the coincidence of getting to meet the best friend of her new friend at the same time, something about that made me feel like it was all going to be okay and maybe I didn't need to worry so much. And then today, getting to know you, and finding out you've had some similar experiences... I really am grateful to both our dogs for becoming friends and I hope you and I can become friends too, I feel like that would be a really good start to my new life here."

Yuuri could feel the color rising to his face yet again. The words coming out of Victor's mouth just too kind to be believed, but he couldn't deny that he too really wanted to be friends with Victor.

"I'd like that,” Yuuri said, looking up to meet the bright blue eyes now trained on him. They were brightened even more by that brilliant smile that was quickly becoming one of his favorite things, and he felt his own lips stretch up to match that smile with his own, happier in that moment than he’d probably been all year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!! Your support for this little story has been awesome!!
> 
> As always I love to hear from you guys, so don't hesitate to leave a comment.  
> Have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support, you guys are amazing!

Even as he'd spoken, Victor could hardly believe how easily the words flew out of him, how much he said though he'd certainly never had the slightest intention of exposing so much of himself to someone, that he really must admit, was basically a stranger.

The thing was, Yuuri just didn't feel like a stranger to him. From almost the first moments Victor felt remarkably comfortable around the other man and the more they talked the more he felt it. It felt more like they are very old friends who were just catching up on a lifetime of news. If he were the type of person who believed in past lives, he would probably be convinced they'd known each other very well in their previous life. As it was, it seemed clear that, for whatever reason, they had an extremely good rapport and becoming friends with the man he'd known less than a day just felt like the most natural thing in the world, one that his dear Makkachin, the only other living thing who's opinion would carry any weight in this matter, seemed to wholeheartedly agree with.

After Yuuri had been so open with him about his decisions to move here and his dreams of the future, Victor couldn't help but respond in kind, opening up about how he'd felt before deciding to move so far for the first time. Everyone he knew back home had made it clear they didn't think his decision was a good one, he knew they would only have fought him harder to stay if they heard his real motivations. They would have claimed it was just a passing mood and then tried to get him to go out, or set him up with some friend of a friend, or whatever other methods of cheering him up they could come up with. They would have meant well, of course, but the feeling wasn't new, and he'd already tried all those things to no avail. Leaving had seemed like the only option left to him.

Even when he'd arrived and doubt had hit him in full force, he couldn't imagine having made a different choice. If it came down to it, he'd move again and again until something felt right. Fortunately, it had only taken three weeks in the first place he tried and in this moment he felt like everything was going to be alright.

At his feet, Makkachin happily chewed on her treat, politely sniffing at her new best friend's snacks, offering a small 'wuff' of approval before returning to her own food. At his side, his own new friend took a bite of the muffin in his hand, skin bright and flushed after welcoming Victor's desire to continue getting to know each other. On top of it all, it was a beautiful, sunny day in the park of his new home, a whole unknown future ahead of him, that suddenly seemed more hopeful and exciting than he’d probably ever had before.

_"I'd like that"_ Yuuri had said, and he could feel the smile still pulling at his lips at the memory. Sure, they’d only known each other for a short time, but he felt that as long as Yuuri was a part of his future, it couldn't be anything but great.

They all finished their snacks in silence. The two dogs got up on occasion to check on each others' treats and share a bit of their own, a frankly adorable display that just made Victor smile even wider to watch it. He chanced a few looks Yuuri's way, their eyes meeting each time, their mutual smiles widening even more before inexplicable nerves pulled one or both to turn their attention back to the dogs or the remains of the muffins they were holding.

It wasn't long before all the treats were gone and the dogs were back up, wandering the vicinity near their benches, inspecting the odd patch of grass that clearly contained some kind of interesting smell.

"Um, why don't we take a walk around the park?" Yuuri's voice asked from beside him.

He immediately turned and smiled back at the young man…Yuuri… his new friend… his new friend Yuuri, with the beautiful eyes and sweet smile....

Wait, what was the question?

"A walk, yes, that's a great idea!" He beamed in response, hoping to cover his momentary distraction.

Yuuri retrieved the balls from earlier and stowed them back in his bag, then they both stood up, did the whole imaginary dusting themselves off thing, before letting their eyes meet briefly one more time and then calling the dogs over as they headed towards the nearest path.

The doggos were still clearly feeling playful and continued to dash about and play as they followed their owners along the path.

Victor was enjoying the comfortable silence between them, the beautiful day making it the perfect kind of scene to just take in and enjoy, but he wanted to get to know more about Yuuri so he decided to pick up the conversation again.

"So, Vicchan isn't a name I've ever heard before. Is it Japanese? Is there a special meaning behind it?"

"Um, kind of." The reply was hesitant and Victor turned to see a new blush on the mans face. "So, Vicchan is actually a Japanese style nickname..." he started, but paused again. Victor could tell there must be more too it and stayed quiet, letting Yuuri take his time in explaining.

"So, um, you're not going to believe this, but his actual name is, um, Victor," Yuuri managed to get out, paused, then sped ahead in explanation, "I mean, obviously, he's not named after you or anything, since I only met you yesterday, but it is a pretty strange coincidence, I guess. I actually named him after one of my favorite characters in a book I read as a kid."

Yuuri's words came out in a nervous rush and Victor couldn't help think the whole situation was adorable. Yuuri was clearly embarrassed and blushed more deeply at the admission of his dog's name, which was adorable on its own, but then hearing it was the name of a favorite character of a young Yuuri put the cutest image in his mind, as he tried to imagine this man as a child completely absorbed in his favorite book.

"What kind of character was it?" Victor asks, trying to keep his voice calm. However cute he finds Yuuri's embarrassment, he doesn't want to make the other man uncomfortable.

"He was a prince, kind of the usual fairy tale character. He got tired of life in the castle and decided to go out into the world to find adventure. I just really liked hearing about how brave he was to leave his safe home behind to visit so many different places and see and do so many things. Maybe those stories are what inspired me a little to come all the way out here and see what I could do with my life."

Another brief pause and Victor can almost hear the other man thinking.

"Um, maybe you're like that Victor too,” Yuuri continued, “You left your life behind looking for more and here you are on your own adventure. I mean, walking in a park with a couple of dogs isn't quite the same as riding a dragon or saving the faerie queen’s wedding celebration from a marauding troll, but umm..."

Victor could see the embarrassment rising again, but he felt absolutely charmed by the story and hurried to say so, "That sounds perfect! I feel so lucky to share the name with such an exciting character!” He paused then, a new idea coming to him, “However, while I think riding a dragon would be absolutely amazing, I think I have something that your Prince Victor was not as fortunate to have."

Yuuri looks over at him curiously and Victor meets those brown eyes with a smile, "I assume the Prince travels between these adventures by himself, right?"

"I guess so, mostly," Yuuri confirms.

"Well, then I am lucky that I have Makkachin, and now you and Vicchan as company for my adventures. I might not get to meet fairies or dragons, but I think I have the best company possible with me on the journey."

 

* * *

 

Once they had finished eating, Yuuri realized that it was one of those points when they would have to decide to do something else, or end the time together and return home. As the thought hit him, he only knew he wasn't ready for their time together to end yet. He felt so comfortable with Victor and everything he learned about the man felt like he was unearthing some new and precious treasure.

However nervous he'd been about their meeting this morning, he was now sure he didn't want it to end yet, so he quickly thought of the first idea that came to mind: a walk around the park. It seemed like a natural activity for what they were doing and would allow Yuuri to learn even more about the astounding man next to him that inexplicably seemed truly interested in becoming friends with him.

Of course, he did not expect the very next question Victor asked to be about the embarrassing topic of his dog's name. It really was the craziest coincidence that his dog just so happened to have the same name as the man currently standing beside him. It hadn’t even really registered until Victor asked about Vicchan’s name. If he had realized, perhaps he could have come up with some better way to explain, but on the spot he couldn’t come up with anything but a kind of awkward explanation that surely made him seem like a babbling mess. Surely Victor would think he was weird, right? And who wanted to find out their dog’s best dog-friend had the same name as you?

Once the words were out he waited for Victor’s reaction, not sure what to expect but prepared for their easy companionship to finally take that turn into awkward.

Instead, Victor asked to hear more about the storybook character and had listened attentively as Yuuri pulled the old memories, dusting them off like old treasures that had lain too long forgotten in the safe place they were kept. Thinking over them again now, brought a wave of nostalgia along with them. He’d longed to go on adventures of his own one day, to travel the world and see what wonders it held. He can’t say he’s really travelled the _world_ , but he did find the courage to leave his small but safe and familiar hometown behind to follow his dreams.

As he thinks more on it though, the Victor beside him is perhaps more like the prince in the book. Yuuri at least had a particular goal he was after, something he wanted to do. But both Victors were searching for something, wanting to discover something they couldn’t find where they were. Perhaps it’s a silly idea but Victor has done nothing but accept everything Yuuri has said with what seems to be genuine interest and understanding and he is beginning to feel less and less uncertain in sharing these thoughts with him.

Victor’s reaction is just as positive as all the others but what he says at the end is more than he could have ever hoped for: _”I am lucky that I have Makkachin, and now you and Vicchan as company for my adventures. I might not get to meet fairies or dragons, but I think I have the best company possible with me on the journey."_

A part of Yuuri thinks he should deny this claim, that he couldn’t possibly be that good of company, but another part is simply warmed by the words and deeply grateful to whatever fates have brought Victor and Makkachin into his life in turn because he really can’t think of better company than they already are. He reminds himself it still hasn’t even been a day since he met the pair, but he barely believes it because it feels like they’ve known each other so much longer, with how at ease Victor continues to make him feel, turning each moment of nervousness into pleasant comeraderie at every turn.

In fact, as Yuuri runs the words through his head again he gives a quick laugh, “You know that sounds incredibly cheesy, right?”

Normallly he'd be too afraid to say such a thing so directly to someone he hardly knew, but somehow he was sure Victor would see the humor and take it in stride, which is exactly what he did.

The laugh that responds is light and beautiful, "You're right, it is, but that doesn't mean it isn't true. I am really happy I met both of you and I really look forward to the adventure of living here now. If that's cheesy, so be it."

Yuuri just smiles back, letting the warm feeling settle in even more.

"So what about Makkachin? That isn't exactly a common name either." Yuuri figures it's only fair to return the question. The name doesn't really sound Russian, and he's curious now.

"Well, I'm afraid Makka's name doesn't have quite the illustrious history that Vicchan's does. It took me a week to name her and in the end I just liked the sound of it, I just felt like it suited her." He paused a moment in thought before continuing, "You know how certain names give you an image of the person or animal they belong to?"

At Yuuri's nod, Victor spoke again, "Well, I just didn't think the image of any of the names I knew fit her at all, so I just started playing with sounds to create something new that felt right and then she could create her own image for the name. I finally hit upon 'Makkachin', she seemed to approve, and there it was."

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at Victor’s explanation, “‘Create her own image for the name’… I like that and I think she’s done a great job with it, I can’t think of a more perfect name for her. Right Makkachin?” He turned his attention to the larger dog that’s passing by his side just then. She gave a happy bark at the sound of her name and both he and Victor just laughed.

They continued to walk around the park for some time, not really paying much attention to the passage of time or much of the world around them as a whole. They shared more stories of their dogs, Yuuri told Victor some more about what’s in the city, and they both talked a little about their hometowns.

Yuuri was very aware of how close Victor was to him as they continued along the path, their arms just shy of brushing, so that their shoulders did occasionally bump, causing them both to apologize and yet neither seemed to move any farther away. Yuuri knew he probably should give Victor a little more space, but he kind of liked how close they were. He even had moments when he almost wanted to cross the short distance between them and take Victor’s hand in his. He clenched his hand instead to control the impulse. What if Victor didn’t like guys, much less him, and they still hadn’t even known each other that long so it would have been weird in any case, right? This friendship was still so new and he didn’t want to risk messing it up before it’s even started.

When Vicchan started butting against Yuuri’s legs to get his attention they finally stopped. He picked the small dog up, “Are you tired boy? I guess we have been walking for a long time.”

He held the dog for a moment, giving him some much appreciated scratches around the ears, but then realized that this probably meant they would have to end the day together pretty soon.

“It looks like Vicchan is getting tired,” he commented to Victor, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“I guess we have been out pretty long for them, I’m sure Makka is going to be worn out soon too,” Victor said as he reached out to scratch said dog where she was sitting beside him now that they’d both stopped.

“I guess we’d better take them home then.” Yuuri didn’t want to say the words but didn’t see that there was any choice. They’d come out so their dogs could spend time together, but now those dogs were tired and needed some rest whether or not their owners were ready to end the day or not.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Victor’s voice called softly.

“Yeah?” He turned to face those blue eyes now trained on him and he felt his breath catch just a bit to have the other man’s focus so completely trained on him in that moment.

“Are you hungry?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden question, not sure how to react, “Huh?” he said stupidly.

“I was just thinking, there’s this restaurant I’ve been wanting to try. We could get lunch together if you want,” Victor said quickly, in explanation.

“Um, well, I’d like to, but… well, Vicchan… and…” he stumbled over the words, still trying to take in the fact that Victor had just asked him to lunch. He really wanted to go but, he really should take Vicchan home.

“Oh, yes, of course, sorry, I meant to suggest…well, the restaurant is actually really close to my apartment, and Makka has a nice big dog bed. We could drop them both off there to rest while we go. If that’s okay, with you, but of course I understand if you’d rather just go home. It was just an idea, but…” Victor trailed off a light blush forming in embarrassment at his babbling.

“No. …I mean, yes. …I mean… um… I’d like to have lunch with you, but I don’t want to impose,” he managed to get out in reply, still flustered by the whole situation.

“Don’t worry, it’s not an imposition at all. I just… well, I’m not really ready to end the day just yet and I thought this might be a reasonable solution.”

Yuuri looks at Victor, heart pounding as a kind of elation begins to bubble up from the butterflies in his stomach to tickle under the surface of his skin.

“Um, okay,” he finally says to those blue eyes locked expectantly on him, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretty sure this is going to be 6 chapters now. There will obviously be one more chapter of their 'date' and then I'm going to do a longer chapter as a kind of epilogue.
> 
> I hope you're continuing to enjoy this pile of fluff and sweetness as much as I'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> I love hearing from you guys so don't hesitate to comment if you feel like it!
> 
> Hope you all have a great day!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor spend a little time together without their dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, the final part of their date. It turned out a little longer than anticipated, but hopefully that isn't a problem for anyone.
> 
> There will be one more epilogue chapter after this, so we can see where they end up from here.
> 
> Thank you for all your support so far for this silly little idea I had. I hope you enjoy this part too!

Victor was grateful when Yuuri had suggested the walk around the park. He’d thought they might have to end their time together for the day, and though he was sure there would be other chances, he really wasn’t ready for the day to end. Something about being around Yuuri made him feel more sure about everything than he had in, probably, years. He felt light in a way he couldn’t remember, he felt connected. He could already tell that Yuuri was someone he wanted to be around as often as possible, one of those rare and precious people a person might come across only a few times in life that just belonged there, that made life a little more complete, just by their being a part of it.

They’d begun their stroll at a leisurely pace, to enjoy the day and let the dogs play freely around them. Conversation flowed easily, as it had all morning, and the combination of the beautiful day, the sounds of happy people and dogs playing at the park, their own happy dogs, and the wonderful company walking at his side, all joined together to bring him such a wonderful feeling of calm and peace, he hardly believed he wasn’t just dreaming.

He knew he was walking very close to Yuuri, probably closer than was advisable, judging by the way their shoulders would periodically bump. They would both apologize, but he didn’t really feel like moving farther away, if anything, he would have liked to have been closer. Despite talking all morning, he knew they didn’t know each other that well yet, but something in him felt like it would be the most natural thing in the world to just reach out, put an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pull him in until they were walking even closer. He practically itched to do just that, but, even though Yuuri wasn’t trying to increase the distance between them either, he didn’t want to act with such presumption and risk pushing his new friend away instead.

He did his best to focus on the conversation, on the dogs, or on activities around the park, instead of the proximity of Yuuri walking beside him, but his success was admittedly limited.

Somehow the time passed even faster as they walked and it was with surprise that he realized the dogs were getting tired. Yuuri had Vicchan in his arms, cooing and cuddling the small dog in such a sweet, heart melting way, but the adorable moment was just another signal that they wouldn’t be able to stay out much longer, in effect bringing an end to their day.

Victor’s mind raced, searching for some way to continue to day. Perhaps they could take the dogs home and meet up again after? That seemed a bit of a hassle though, and once home perhaps Yuuri would prefer to stay there.

That’s when he came up with another idea.

It was more than obvious the dogs got along well and Makka surely wouldn’t mind spending more time with Vicchan. The suggestion hadn’t come out nearly as smooth as he’d hoped, but in the end he managed to get the full suggestion communicated.

 _”Let’s go.”_ Yuuri had said, and the words rang in Victor’s ears. He felt so happy that he thought his whole body would be smiling if it could.

“Great, my place isn’t that far from here. I think we can get there in about ten minutes,” he said.

Yuuri nodded, a small smile and a soft blush gracing his face, which only made Victor that much happier.

They didn’t talk much as they made their way back out of the park but once back on the street, Yuuri started pointing out points of interest, shops and useful information about the area.

True to his word, it wasn’t long before they arrived at his building. It wasn’t a large building but it did have enough floors to warrant an elevator.

“Sorry, it isn’t very nice inside,” Victor started to explain as they exited the elevator into the hall, “I haven’t really done a lot of unpacking yet so there’s a lot of boxes around.”

He opened the lock, and then the door, leading his new friends inside what could probably be described as an almost spartan room. There was a wide sofa and tv set up, a large dog bed in the corner, a couple bookcases that were still mostly empty, and stacks of boxes were scattered throughout. Looking at it now he thought it must look fairly forlorn. And until very recently, he supposed it did reflect his own outlook.

“Sorry, it isn’t much,” he apologized, now slightly ashamed of the empty space, turning to look back at the other man who’d accompanied him inside and was now taking in the apartment.

Yuuri smiled back at him, “It’s a really nice apartment. I’m sure it will look fantastic once you get it set up and decorated.”

Victor couldn’t help responding with a smile of his own, relieved by Yuuri’s optimistic reaction, the words already sparking his motivation to do just that. With any luck, he’d be able to invite Yuuri over again to see the place once it actually looked like a home. That idea alone made all the effort he knew it would take seem truly worth it.

Makkachin gave a slight ‘wuff’ before heading towards the dog bed.

“Hey Vicchan, want to stay here with Makka for a little while?” Yuuri asked the small dog before setting him down on the plush grey carpet beneath their feet and watched him follow his new friend to the oversized dog bed. “You’re sure it’s okay for him to stay here? I really don’t want to be a bother,” Yuuri said again, looking back at Victor.

“Of course, I wouldn’t offer otherwise,” he assured Yuuri. “Come on. It looks like they are already getting settled, so let’s get some lunch, I’m starting to get hungry.”

The two dogs turned in diligent circles on the large bed, clearly preparing to settle down as both men watched, and finally flopped down to become little more than two piles of fluff, one large, one much smaller, and both clearly content to stay where they were.

“Ok, let’s go. It looks like Vicchan Isn’t going to be moving anywhere soon. Show me this restaurant you wanted to try.”

Yuuri smiled beautifully as he spoke and Victor could feel this warm fluttery feeling at the sight. He thanked the universe, and Makkachin, for delivering this wonderful man into his life, for the hundredth time that day.

They walked back out of the apartment building a couple minutes later, just the two of them now heading a short way down the street to the restaurant he’d noticed the week before. They stepped inside to find the interior simple but cozy.

The decor was a mix of wood and masonry, giving the place a warm rustic feeling. The lighting was soft but not dark, just homey. Victor loved it already, and hoped the food would prove to be just as appealing.

They got a booth near the back and settled into their seats across from each other. For the first time Victor found himself finally able to look directly at the man he’d spent the morning with. He watched Yuuri over the top of his menu as they looked over the options before them.

He did his best not to stare but he couldn’t help looking out of a kind of wonder. He didn’t know what it was about the man before him that had him so enraptured. Yuuri was both very attractive and kind, but he was not the first person Victor had ever met that could be described that way. There was something about Yuuri that just seemed to captivate him. He wondered if Makka too had realized some difference, something special about this man and his dog, or was it just one of those odd twists of fate that allowed their dogs to bring them together. He had no idea really, all he knew was that sitting here with Yuuri, just looking at the man, had Victor feeling like he had a world of possibility right at his fingertips, he just needed to reach out and take hold and never let go. He had no idea where this new friendship would go, he only knew that he couldn’t let it go.

“Do you know what you want?”

The question startled Victor out of his reverie and he realized he’d just been staring at Yuuri for at least the past minute. He felt a slight blush rise as he quickly looked back down at the menu, hoping to cover his embarrassment. “I’m not sure, everything looks so good. Have you decided?”

“Mm, I think I’m going to try the veggie lasagna.”

“That sounds tasty,” Victor said as he looked over the menu quickly. He’d barely even glanced at its contents before his thoughts had drifted off and gotten lost on the man in front of him and now his eyes darted across the page as he tried to choose something before Yuuri could realize how distracted he was.

“Umm... I think I’ll try the ravioli,” he concluded after several more seconds of quickly looking over the options.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the server approached their table to take their order.

Once the server had left again, a kind of awkward silence fell over them.

There were no dogs and no menus now to offer somewhere to focus their attention other than on each other and Victor suddenly felt a surge of nerves at the realization it was now just him and Yuuri there together. Why had it been so much easier with the dogs around?

He picked up his glass of water, stalling as he tried to come up with something to say. Yuuri apparently had the same idea at the exact same moment, lifting his glass to his lips just as Victor did the same, their eyes meeting and darting away as they then both hurried to set their glasses back down in shared embarrassment.

Yuuri blushed again, giving a small laugh, “Sorry, I guess I’m kind of awkward in situations like this.”

“No, not at all Yuuri,” Victor hurried to reassure the man across from him, “You’re doing nothing wrong. We’re still getting to know each other, a little awkwardness is natural, and it’s just as much me as it is you.”

He saw the smile return to Yuuri’s face and just that helped him to relax immediately, which allowed his mind to lock back into the idea of conversation and find a new topic, a new question, which in itself offered to kill two birds with one stone.

“So, Yuuri, tell me more about yourself and life here. How do you spend your free time? What kind of friends do you have? Are you seeing anyone special?”

 

* * *

 

Part of Yuuri couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed to go to Victor’s house, to let Vicchan stay with Makkachin while he went to lunch with Victor. It was the last thing he expected to happen but at the same time he’d been so happy to have the opportunity to continue their day together just a little longer. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, like just being near another person made everything feel more interesting, more fun, more... complete.

He was surprised when they finally entered the apartment Victor called home. He lived in a very nice building, but the space beyond the door had looked shockingly empty and plain until he saw the boxes and remembered that Victor hadn’t been living here very long and clearly hadn’t had time to get things set up properly.

With that in mind he took in the space and tried to imagine what it would look like once it was filled with the things Victor most cared about. He was sure it would be a wonderfully comfortable and welcoming space, reflecting the nature of its owner.

Vicchan was clearly comfortable from the moment he was deposited on the floor, eagerly following after his new friend.

A flash of guilt hit him again, worried they were going to be an imposition. Surely Victor had other things to do, perhaps even fixing up the apartment. Despite his misgivings, Victor’s quick reassurance somehow immediately set him back at ease and he had to wonder at how the other man seemed to be able to do that so easily. Yuuri was used to being a nervous wreck in many social situations, but somehow Victor managed to smooth away the most jagged edges of his anxiety so that he could relax before his fears really took hold.

He liked the restaurant the moment he walked inside. He’d never been here and figured it must be fairly new because he and Phichit had a habit of trying out all the places in the area. Perhaps he could introduce someplace new to his friend. Phichit would likely be disappointed they didn’t discover it together but Yuuri could make up for it by telling him about Victor, who Yuuri was sure, his friend would demand to know every detail about once he found out about him. He’d met up with Phichit the night before, which was why he wasn’t able to spend time with Victor then, but had neglected to say anything yet, unsure what he could, or even wanted to say about the man who was rapidly becoming another good friend, but he knew that after today, he’d have to say something.

These thoughts passed through his head as he looked over the menu before a glance up had him noticing that Victor’s eyes weren’t on his own menu but seemed to be locked on Yuuri instead.

Yuuri looked back down at his menu trying to concentrate on the items there, wondering if those brilliant blue eyes were still on him but too nervous to check.

He made his choice several seconds later and asked Victor if he’d decided yet as an excuse to glance up, and was rewarded to see Victor hastily shift his gaze back to his menu, a tinge of pink rising on his cheeks that made Yuuri duck down behind his own menu again to hide the small smile that pulled at his mouth.

After their orders, Victor again managed to help Yuuri relax at the sudden awkwardness he’d momentarily been sure was about to ruin the rest of their time out together, but then Victor resumed the conversation: _“So, Yuuri, tell me more about yourself and life here. How do you spend your free time? What kind of friends do you have? Are you seeing anyone?”_

Yuuri could feel his heartbeat double the instant the last question left Victor’s lips.

Nerves returned, he took another sip of his water to buy himself time as he decided how to answer. Normally, he could attribute this kind of nervousness to being asked such a personal thing by someone he barely knew, but in this case, it was nerves mixed with a kind of excitement. It was a perfectly reasonable question, under the circumstances, and it wouldn’t hurt to answer it honestly, would it? If he was lucky, it might open the door to him finding out the same information about Victor. ...Not that that information was of particular importance, just nice to know, …as a friend of course...

“Umm, well, I like video games and movies when I have the time to just hang out at home. I have a few friends I spend time with too. I often go looking for new restaurants with one of my best friends, I think he’ll really like this place. And no, I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. My last boyfriend was over a year ago, and my schedule makes dating difficult sometimes. What about you?”

He tried to get the words out as nonchalantly as he could but he could almost hear the blood pounding in his ears as the word ‘boyfriend’ left his lips, eyes directed elsewhere, afraid to see how Victor would react to it.

He heard Victor hum in thoughtful response, probably considering his own answer but Yuuri still couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man.

“Well,” Victor began, “I didn’t always have a lot of free time. I spent so much time just practicing, but when I wasn’t I would spend time with Makkachin and I would read. I had most of my books shipped over here because I just couldn’t imagine living in a space without them. I guess I had a lot of friends back in Russia, but they were all people related to the ballet in some way. Mostly the other dancers but a few musicians as well. I went on a few dates the last couple years, but nothing that lasted. My last real boyfriend was a couple years ago and I just tried to focus on dance mostly after we broke up.”

Yuuri did his best to hold back the smile that threatened to pull his lips upwards at the words. He knew it didn’t really mean anything, it didn’t change anything, but something inside seemed to relax at the new knowledge, and he felt something warm rise up inside him too.

He finally looked back at Victor, “What kind of books do you like?”

 

They continued to chat about hobbies as they waited for their order. A while after they began to eat, they moved on to stories about their friends. Yuuri had plenty of stories about Phichit, and Victor certainly seemed to know some characters before he came here. Yuuri found the stories about one of the younger dancers, that coincidentally had the same name as himself, to be particularly amusing and he couldn’t help hoping he’d get the chance to meet him someday and find out for himself just how true this comparison to an angry kitten was.

There were many smiles and plenty of laughter, and their eyes met often, usually maintaining contact as they listened intently to each other’s stories.

No further mention of previous relationships was made.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long they spent inside the restaurant before they finally decided to get the bill. He could have checked, but somehow he just didn’t really care, time just didn’t seem like it mattered just then.

They finally stepped outside into the bright light of the waning afternoon.

“That was a pretty good restaurant,” Yuuri commented, stretching a little in the open space around them, “We may have to come back again.”

“I’d love to, but you also need to show me some of the other places you mentioned around here. The Vietnamese place sounded really nice,” Victor said.

Yuuri turned to look at Victor, seeing that warm smile yet again. It seemed to have almost taken residence on the man’s face and Yuuri couldn’t help smiling in response every time he saw it.

“Of course, and I already told you that you have to try the Thai place or Phichit will kill me”

There was a slight pause in the flow of conversation then, but by then, Yuuri recognized it as something natural and comfortable between him and Victor and the usual sort of panic he was used to in these moments, didn’t threaten. This calm allowed a new idea to pop into his head, “Hey, do you still have some time?” he asked Victor.

He got a nod in response and without another moment’s hesitation, took Victor by the hand and began pulling him down the street, “Come on, I want to show you something.”

He ignored Victor’s questions about where they were going and just kept walking. When he felt Victor adjust his hand in his, weaving their fingers together, he managed to keep his stride but his heart stuttered a few beats before he offered a gentle squeeze back. The smile now on his face he couldn’t hold back if he wanted to.

Only a couple minutes later they were standing in front of a rustic looking door that offered no hint as to what lay beyond. Yuuri reached out with his free hand and opened the door wide. He continued to pull Victor until they were both inside the cozy bookstore.

“Since you like to read, I thought you might be interested in this place. It’s my favorite used bookshop in the city.”

Victor just stared around taking in the shelves and shelves of books filling the shop which was actually much larger than the modest storefront suggested.

They spent the next half an hour browsing around the shop, Victor selecting a couple books as they went. And every time their hands released to pick something up and look at it, they joined again the moment they were free.

Every time it happened, Yuuri felt this excited flutter inside. He didn’t let himself think about it, he just let it happen and enjoyed the moment.

They eventually leave the shop and slowly begin the walk back to Victor’s apartment, Yuuri teaching him how to find the shop again in case he decides to come on his own.

Though their pace is slow, the walk back seems to get them back to Victor’s building in no time.

“I wonder if the doggos are still sleeping,” Victor says as they reach the door, “I know Makkachin can sleep through anything if she’s really tired.”

He opens the door and they step inside to find the apartment just as they’d left it, the dogs still curled up peacefully on the dog bed.

“It looks like they are,” Yuuri confirms as Victor shuts the door behind them. “They look so cute and peaceful, I’d hate to disturb them.”

He feels a tug as Victor takes his hand and pulls him around to face the other man. His eyes automatically lock on to blue as he feels himself pulled in closer, that flutter returning, intensifying.

“Thank you so much for today, Yuuri,” Victor tells him, voice low and close, “I feel like I’ve experienced more life in just this one day than in the last couple years combined, and I know now that I truly made the right choice in coming here. I don’t think I can thank you, or our dogs, enough for it.”

Yuuri can feel the blush rise again at Victor’s words but somehow he still manages to speak, “No, I should thank you. I forgot how nice it can be to just go out and spend a day like this, I don’t do it nearly as much as I should, don’t take Vicchan out as much as I should, and now I feel like I have a good reason to really try harder. You and Makkachin have changed my life in only a day but I couldn’t be happier.”

Victor just smiles down at him for a couple seconds before laughing, “You know, we both sound like a couple of complete saps right now, what have our dogs done to us?”

Yuuri laughs too, “We really do. I’m so glad we aren’t in public where actual people might hear us. I’d never be able to show my face outside again.”

They both laugh at their mutually self-deprecating teasing.

But then, the feeling of fingertips on his face, has Yuuri stop laughing abruptly, eyes locking back onto Victor’s as he feels those fingers gently stroke at his face and his heart starts to pound.

“Yuuri,” Victor says, voice barely over a whisper, “I know I probably shouldn’t say this, but I really want to kiss you.”

There’s a slight pause, Yuuri hasn’t even had a chance to take in his last words, and then Victor is speaking again, much faster, “I know we’ve only known each other a day and maybe it’s too much too soon, and if so, that’s okay, you can just tell me and I promise it won’t bother me, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, I hope it won’t, it’s just…”

Yuuri can’t help smiling as the man in front of him starts to babble. It doesn’t sound like he’s going to stop soon, so he just leans into the touch on his face and brings his free hand to lay a finger on Victor’s lips, effectively silencing him.

Meeting Victor’s eyes again he steps in a little closer, “Yes.”

He watches as those blue, blue eyes widen slightly in surprise but fortunately recover quickly so that Victor can meet Yuuri halfway, where he is already moving in.

The first touch of lips is soft, like the brush of butterfly wings but a moment later, both of their courage increases and so does the pressure. Their bodies pull in closer too and Yuuri feels that blossom of warmth fully bloom through every part of him. He’d only met Victor yesterday, but their day together was one of the best he can ever remember, and in this moment, feeling Victor’s lips move against his own, feels like the most natural thing in the world.

It isn’t until they feel the bump of furry bodies against their legs that they pull apart. Yuuri suddenly realizes he’s wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, and Victor is currently holding him close by the waist and back. Yuuri feels like he could stay in just this position forever if it weren’t for the two animals at their feet that had been the force that had so recently brought them together, but now seem to be making every effort to have them part.

They’re both laughing again as they recognize the predicament.

“I guess it’s time to thank these beasts, who clearly want our attention,” Victor declares in defeat against the fluffy onslaught.

They reluctantly pull apart and turn their attention to the floor, kneeling down to allow their furry friends to greet them.

“Well, they do deserve it, I guess,” Yuuri says as he scratches behind Makkachin’s ears, “If it weren’t for them, today never would have happened.”

“Yeah, I suppose it’s a debt we’ll be repaying for a very long time,” Victor answers, “These devious little beasts,” he teases as he picks up and cuddles Vicchan.

“I look forward to it,” Yuuri says.

Victor turns and smiles as blue meets brown. Yuuri smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you are having as much fun with this story as I am. In the end, it turned into almost a soulmate au. I guess their dogs just knew they were meant to be together, and they click so well that all it takes is one day together for them to pretty much figure it out as well.
> 
> The last chapter will cover what happens after this and how they're lives do ultimately come together, please look forward to that.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't been dating that long but Yuuri and Victor are well on their way to building a life together, with the ever present support of their best canine friends, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, first I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about writing this final part. I've also been super busy with work so all my writing has been really slow lately. And then this chapter kept getting longer and longer. Every bit of it is chock full of sweet ness though, hope you brought your toothbrush!

The front door opened to a flurry of fur and happy barks as the two occupants of the apartment greeted their returning humans.

“Wait, wait, Makkachin, let me put my bag down first!”

“Vicchan, calm down! I can’t pick you up unless you stop moving around!”

It was a typical scene, a storm of fluffy chaos that never failed to warm their hearts pretty much every single day.

“You’d think they hadn’t seen us in a week,” Victor smiled, hands full of fur.

“Well, if you didn’t spoil them so much,” Yuuri teased, similarly occupied.

“As if I’m the only one guilty of that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuuri pointedly ignored the eyes he could feel on him, playing innocent.

A moment later he felt a tug on his hand as he was pulled away from the dog before him and up to the human standing beside him. He let himself be guided in, chest to chest, not hesitating to meet the lips before him, sighing into the contact and letting himself melt against his boyfriend.

They held onto each other for a while longer, relishing in the chance to be this close again.

“I love working with you, but it’s always such a struggle not being able to be this close to you at the studio,” Victor lamented.

“I told you you’d regret hiring me as your accompanist, but it’s too late for either of us to back out now,” Yuuri smiled, placing a soft peck at the corner of Victor’s mouth. “Come on, we’d better feed these monsters before they start chewing on our legs.”

Yuuri pulled away, to put up his coat before heading for the kitchen to take care of their furry companions’ demands.

 

 

Later that evening over dinner, Victor saw Yuuri staring fixedly at his dish as he pushed the food around, clearly lost in thought. When they first started dating, this sight used to make Victor quite nervous, but he’d learned that with a bit of prodding Yuuri would usually open up about whatever was worrying him. The first time Victor had encountered this look, he’d stayed quiet worry building as he’d watched Yuuri become increasingly anxious and distracted over just a few days. They hadn’t been together long at that point and Victor hadn’t wanted to pry but there was something clearly eating away at the other man and the suspense was slowly eating away at him as a result. It turned out that Yuuri was going to have to go out of town again a week later and didn’t know how to talk about it with Victor, but once Victor started asking if he was okay, it had all eventually come spilling out.

Victor knew not to let things go that long anymore or Yuuri’s head could turn the simplest concerns into earth shattering fears.

“What’s up?” Victor asked, trying to stay casual.

Yuuri just kind of shrugged and stabbed a piece of broccoli, lifting the fork as if to take a bite before dropping it back down onto the plate untouched, “It’s nothing.”

Victor stared at him a moment before pushing onward, “I know that look Yuuri. Something’s on your mind and if you don’t tell me it’s just going to keep bothering you.”

Yuuri let go of the fork, abandoning the food before him and Victor did the same, shifting all his attention over to Yuuri, waiting for whatever was to come.

“You’re exhibition is only a week away. I still don’t know why you wanted me to do the music, but I’ve really enjoyed the process and being able to work so closely with you the last couple months. But, once it’s done, I need to start looking for other jobs again.”

Yuuri paused here, silent, lost in thought again. Victor knew to wait, that his poor, sweet, anxious boyfriend, just needed some time to pull his thoughts together. Now that he’d started talking, Victor just needed to listen until he got everything out that he needed to say.

“I’ve had some offers,” Yuuri went on, hands beginning to fidget in his lap, “and I need to decide soon if I want to take them.”

Again, Yuuri paused here and after several long seconds, Victor stood and went over to where Yuuri was sitting, taking the hands that were nervously twisting about each other and pulling him up, “Come on, maybe we should talk about this in the living room.”

“But the food,” Yuuri protested.

“We can reheat it later if we want, I don’t think we’re going to enjoy the food until we’ve finished this conversation.”

Yuuri nodded and allowed himself to be pulled over too the couch. Victor sat back against one of the corners and pulled Yuuri down to settle back between his legs and against his chest where Victor could wrap his arms around the other man, nuzzling lightly into the soft dark hair before him. He knows this is one of Yuuri’s favorite positions, knows it makes him feel more secure, and hopes that this will help him feel better about saying whatever it is he has to say.

“So, you’re thinking about work after we finish this exhibition, do you want to tell me about these offers you’ve gotten?”

“Um, well, I guess it’s mostly the normal stuff, a few small things in town and probably a couple that would require a couple days travel, but there was one guest conducting offer.”

“That’s great!” Victor smiles as he squeezes the body in his arms, “I know how much you want to do more of that.”

“I know,” Yuuri answers, but his tone is still unsure, nervous, “I do want to do it, but it’s for two weeks and it’s pretty far, I wouldn’t be here for that whole time.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Of course, Vicchan can stay here, you’ve left him with me the last few times you had to travel right?”

“But that was only a couple days, I couldn’t ask you to take care of him for so long, it isn’t your responsibility,” Yuuri protested.

“Yuuri, you know I love having him here, and Makkachin loves having him here. Besides, we both know how miserable they’ll both be if you try to separate them for long,” Victor countered.

“Like I said earlier, you spoil them too much,” Yuuri said, a small smile returning to his face, “I left Vicchan here for 3 days last time and now I can’t go home with him without him whining at me half the night.”

“And Makkachin whined at me the other half once she realized he wasn’t coming back, but that’s not the point, we’re talking about your job offer right now. The doggos will be fine, you should take the job,” Victor affirms confidently, hoping this will ease the other man’s anxieties.

“But…” Yuuri twisted around, shifting himself sideways until he can look Victor in the eyes.

Those brown eyes sparkled as if searching for something as they locked with Victor’s.

“What? What is it zvezda moy?” he asked, bringing a hand up to his boyfriend’s face, wishing he could just brush away the worry.

“What about you?” Yuuri mumbled so softly, Victor almost couldn’t catch his words.

“Me?” he asked, surprised, but as the words sank in he couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, Yuuri, I’ll miss you, of course, but this is important, this is part of your dream, you should chase it. I’ll still be here when you come back. Two weeks is hardly enough to get rid of me, besides, our dogs would never allow it!”

“I guess you’re right,” Yuuri gave a short laugh and Victor smiled to hear it, relieved that he seemed to have finally gotten to the heart of what had been bothering him. “But, I’ll miss you too. We’ve spent so much time together recently, I feel like it will be hard to be away from you again. I know it’s silly, but I really wish I could stay closer to home for my work, now more than ever.”

Victor’s heart clenched at the words and the look in Yuuri’s eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the lips in front of him, “It’s not silly at all. I wish you could stay too, but for now we just need to be patient, I’m sure everything will work out eventually, you just have to wait for the right opportunity.”

Yuuri leaned forward until their foreheads touched, “Thank you, Victor.”

They sat like that for a couple minutes, eyes closed, just enjoying the closeness of the moment.

Victor reveled in moments like this, tried to hold on to each one as close as he could. He’d never experienced anything like these feelings before Yuuri came along and he wanted to continue having them for a long time. He couldn’t even remember what life without Yuuri and Vicchan had been like anymore. His entire experience of his life since moving here had been filled with them. They’d come over and helped him set up the new apartment, they’d shown him so many interesting places all around the city, and they’d introduced him to new friends and experiences.

In reality, half this apartment was already Yuuri’s, they’d picked out a lot of the decor and furnishings together. Yuuri even stayed there most of the time now. Like he’d said, the dogs complained quite vocally when they were separated these days. When Yuuri travelled, Victor had taken Vicchan to save Yuuri the money and vice versa on the, admittedly fewer, occasions Victor travelled. And if they were both gone, which only happened once, the dogs went to the dog hotel together. It was hardly a wonder they didn’t like being apart anymore. Victor couldn’t blame them, he wouldn’t mind never being separated from Yuuri either.

The moment the exhibition had been announced, for which he would be able to choreograph and perform a few solo pieces of his own, he knew he wanted to get Yuuri as his accompanist. Yuuri had, of course, protested at first, but Victor had insisted and he knew it had been the right choice from the very first rehearsal.

Yuuri had been able to stay in town since then, and they’d spent at least part of almost every day together, but that was coming to an end soon. The performance was only another week away, and afterwards Yuuri would need other work again. Victor knew this, but like Yuuri, he regretted this fact.

He knew there was nothing else that could be done about that right now, but he wondered if he could do something else that might cheer the other man up. He had an idea, but had been holding off for some time already, not sure if it was appropriate just yet, but maybe it would be worth suggesting at least. He decided to give it a shot.

”Yuuri?” He asked, not moving, eyes still closed, continuing to relish the contact between them.

“Hmm?”

The questioning sound was relaxed in it’s curiosity and it gratified Victor to know that Yuuri was clearly coming down from the earlier anxiety. He just hoped what he wanted to say next didn’t have the opposite effect.

“I’ve been thinking about something I wanted to ask you. It might be too soon, so feel free to say no, but what would you think of possibly moving in with me?”

After several seconds of silence, he opened his eyes, afraid, expecting to see panic in the face above him, but the eyes that met his were round in surprise with what looked like tears around the edges.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, it was just an idea. If you don’t want to it’s no problem. I don’t want to pressure you in any way and I won’t mind if you think it’s too soon or you’re not ready or…”

He only stopped talking when a finger pressed firmly against his lips.

“You know, you babble when you get nervous,” Yuuri said, smiling sweetly, and Victor was reminded vividly of their first date, that first kiss. “I would love to move in with you, but only if that’s really what you want too, not because of our work or our dogs. I love being near you, I don’t think I’ve ever felt more, accepted, comfortable, and at home around anyone else. I never told you, but I’m just as unhappy as Vicchan when we don’t stay here, but I sometimes worry that we’re getting in your way or taking up time you might rather have to yourself, but if you really want us around, I can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else either.”

Victor could see the flush suffuse Yuuri’s cheeks at the admission, a look he’d always found ever so becoming on the other man and he felt the warmth of rising tears to his own eyes at his beautiful boyfriend’s sweet words.

“Oh Yuuri,” he said, smiling, “Of course it’s what I want. Every moment with you is among the best of my life. You and Vicchan only make every day richer, you could never be in my way. Please Yuuri, say you’ll move in. I want this to be where you return home to when you have to go out of town. I want you to know we will all be here waiting for you every time.”

Yuuri laughed as a couple of happy tears slipped down, only to be quickly brushed away as he spoke, “There you go getting all sappy again and making me cry.”

“As long as they’re happy tears, it’s my very great pleasure,” Victor replied, “So, what do you say?”

“Yes. I’d love to move in with you. Most of my stuff is here already anyway,” He laughed. “I can do it after the exhibition. I’ll have a couple days before my next job, to clear everything out of my place.”

Victor just beams before pulling Yuuri in and kissing him, Yuuri melting against him as he pulled him close.

Fortunately, the dogs were kind enough to leave them alone this time.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had loved the chance to work with Victor for the exhibition.

He hadn’t been sure he should accept at first, surely Victor could get almost anyone to accompany him, someone more experienced working with dancers at least, but Victor had insisted and despite his misgivings, Yuuri was honored to be his choice.

It had been one of the best jobs he could remember doing recently. It was a new challenge, learning the give and take between his music and Victor’s dancing. It was surprisingly similar to the interplay between two musicians in a duet, only Victor’s instrument was his body as it moved through space.

What made it even more special was, of course, Victor himself. Aside from being one of the most precious people to have ever entered Yuuri’s life, his dancing was exquisite. It was magical watching the way his boyfriend moved across the floor and through the air with such power and grace, making music with his body in a way Yuuri had never considered to be possible.

It was difficult at times to stay focused, as Victor could be a terrible flirt and the studio was not the most appropriate place for such things. Still, Yuuri’s worries about them actually _working_ together had been eased when they discovered they were able to collaborate quite smoothly while keeping the atmosphere light.

The pieces Victor had created were inspiring, and Yuuri was sure they would move the audiences, especially with how personal they were. It was a three part piece, each part being played at different points within the overall exhibition, each depicting a part of his journey that brought him to his current life.

The story moved Yuuri every time the music was drawn out of the instrument by the movement of his fingers. He felt such emotion every time he watched Victor moving as though the music were guiding every small motion. And yet Yuuri felt his fingers were mimicking everything flowing out of Victor’a limbs in a dance of their own, an almost magical give and take as if they were truly one entity creating such art.

The first part was heartbreakingly sad. He was lost and lonely and searching for meaning, wondering if his life had purpose or value any longer. The second reflected his decision to set out and find a new path, the determination to go against his fears and seek out hope. The final part… The final part, was perhaps the most meaningful to Yuuri himself; it showed hope realized, which, according to Victor, was the day they met, how they became friends and soon after, so much more.

When the day of the exhibition came and they performed the final piece, Yuuri could hardly take his eyes off of Victor, his hands dancing across the keys on their own, reflecting every mote of feeling Victor gave to his part of the dance as he flew across the stage, often meeting Yuuri’s eyes, which were ever trained on the moving figure.

He could not stop the tears that slipped out at the beauty before him, the beauty they created together. Even through the red-faced embarrassment of being introduced at the end as Victor’s “life and love”, he felt the drops of happiness sliding down his cheeks. When Victor turned and wiped them away, he found match trails down Victor’s own face as he beamed, pulling Yuuri in for a hug.

The tears finally cleared up a minute later but the smiles followed them throughout the rest of the night, as they enjoyed a banquet dinner with all the dancers, directors, other officials of the ballet and various patrons. They persisted even through the after party with all the performers. Such events really were not generally things Yuuri enjoyed but there were several musician acquaintances, and he’d met many of the dancers since dating Victor, but more than that, it was just having Victor at his side, and knowing that as long as that man was there with him, everything would probably be okay.

 

 

The days after the show were a bit of a whirlwind as Yuuri tried to get all his remaining stuff out of his old apartment. The lease wasn’t up for a couple more weeks, but he wanted to get everything done before he went back to work. Victor had a the whole week off after the exhibition and helped out wherever Yuuri needed him.

Even throwing a lot away, he felt like he had way too much stuff, but Victor insisted that his apartment still had plenty of space in it so they could easily sort through most of Yuuri’s things later and they could perhaps decide together what they wanted to keep and what would be better off donated or otherwise gotten rid of.

As they brought boxes back, the dogs sniffed at them curiously, sneezing at the dust, but otherwise looking pleased with the goings on around them. Vicchan was particularly happy when all of his toys suddenly appeared next to the dog bed and he spent half an afternoon showing Makkachin each of them again and again while Victor took way too many videos to upload on instagram with hashtags like #welcomehome, #domesticbliss, and #arentourchildrenadorable. Phichit, of course, liked and commented on every single one, followed not long after by Victor’s friend Chris, who Yuuri had heard much about but had yet to meet.

Yuuri was exhausted but happy once the move was complete. He was in Victor’s – no, _their_ apartment, with their beloved dogs, together and preparing to face a new phase of their lives together. It was a frankly terrifying realization, but the fact that at that moment he was lying against Victor, whose arms were wrapped securely around him, while Makkachin lay with her head on his legs and Vicchan sat on his chest just above Victor’s arms, all seemed to make him feel rather satisfied and at peace instead.

The one thing, in this otherwise perfect life they’d created together, that still bothered him was how often his work was going to pull him back away from it all. He’d felt guilty about leaving behind Vicchan before this, but now it felt more like he was leaving his whole life behind. It wasn’t true of course, music was also an important part of who he was and what he wanted in his life, he just wished that he didn’t have to leave one half of his life behind for the other.

He needed to find a permanent position in order to have both, but those were hard to come by in his chosen vocation, and there was always a lot of competition whenever something opened up. If it came down to it, he could always join a local orchestra, audition as a violinist and stick to local performances. It was a reasonable option, it was just that he got this uneasy feeling in his stomach every time he considered it. He couldn’t help feeling that if he went that way, he’d be settling, and in his mind that was akin to giving up.

He discussed his feelings with Victor a few times, but every time was told he just needed to be patient, that the right opportunity would present itself with time. He knew his boyfriend was right, it was just so hard to _be_ patient. He felt as if he was right on the brink of his life really becoming what he’d only ever dreamed it might be, and he wanted to make it happen now.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have everything packed already?”

“I think so. I’ve checked it three times, so I hope so,” Yuuri answered.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you can pick up anything you forgot when you’re there anyway,” Victor leaned over from where he was standing in front of the stove to place a quick kiss on the lips of the man next to him.

“Yeah, I guess,” Yuuri said, sighing as he moved to stand behind Victor, putting his arms around the other man’s middle and leaning the side of his face against the solid back before him.

Victor didn’t need to ask what was wrong, they’d already talked about it that morning when Yuuri started his packing.

Yuuri had felt like he was forgetting something even as he’d looked over the list he made. The suitcase was half full when Vicchan wandered into the room and hopped right into the open suitcase, sniffing around the contents. Normally Yuuri would have immediately picked the small dog up to replace him back on the floor, but this time he just stared, watching his fluffy friend. Not long after, Makkachin was in the room with them, also sniffing at one of Yuuri’s shirts. He had a fleeting image of packing the dogs into the suitcase as well, so he could bring them with him, when it hit him that that was exactly what he’d been missing this whole time. He hadn’t even left yet and he was already missing the small family they’d built together.

Victor had walked in a few minutes later, spotting Yuuri with tears streaking down his cheeks as he cuddled both dogs too him. It soon became a somewhat awkward group hug as Victor joined them, holding Yuuri close as he tried to explain what had him so worked up.

Yuuri was much calmer now, but he also knew that time was short before he’d be leaving in the morning.

“It’s only two weeks and it will be over in no time. Besides, you’re going to enjoy the conducting so much, I’m sure it will just fly by.”

Victor’s reassurances weren’t new, but somehow, hearing them always made Yuuri feel better.

“And you’ll be back on my birthday, right? Reuniting will make the day all the more special, so just look forward to that and you’ll be fine.”

Yuuri couldn’t help smiling as Victor turned and tilted his chin up so that their eyes could meet, “You’re right, thank you Victor. It’s just the first time we’re going to be apart for so long, plus the holiday season… It’ll be fine, and then we can enjoy the new year together.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Victor beamed down at him, and Yuuri met the smile with one equally bright.

 

* * *

 

Just as Victor had predicted, the time did pass relatively quickly.

As usual, Yuuri threw himself into the music, letting it wash over him as he directed the musicians towards his vision.

Living in Japan, he’d often heard Christmas carols in shops but it wasn’t until he started living in the US that he really paid any attention to them. As a musician, there was no way to avoid them once the season came around each year, but in that time, he’d learned to truly appreciate a lot of the songs that had so long been nothing more than background music. It was really an exciting prospect to actually conduct a Christmas concert when he’d only ever been a musician at such events.

The days passed quickly, filled by the music, but the evenings were still a challenge. He and Victor skyped each night, talking about their days. The dogs would always come by to greet him too, pressing their noses to the screen, trying to get closer to him and wondering why they could see and hear him, but not smell him.

“Hey, can you send me an updated copy of your resume when we finish here?” Victor asked one night, about a week in.

“Uh, I guess so. Why do you need it?” Yuuri asked, confused by the unexpected request.

“Well, I know you’re always looking for more work and one of my musician contacts with the ballet thinks they might have a possible opportunity coming up and I asked if I could submit you as a candidate. If nothing else, it gets your name out there, you never know,” Victor explained.

“Oh, okay. You didn’t have to, but thanks. Knowing the right people always seems to help in this industry. I’ll send it to you before I go to bed. Speaking of which, I should probably get going.”

To punctuate his statement, Yuuri let out a huge yawn, the tiredness from the long day finally hitting him.

Victor let out a soft chuckle at the sight, “Go get some rest, I’m sure you have another big day ahead. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell the doggos goodnight for me.”

“Will do! Love you, goodnight!”

“Love you too, goodnight!”

Victor’s heart-shaped smile was the last thing he saw before the screen went black.

He had to laugh at himself a moment later. Victor was clearly rubbing off on him if he’d started calling their pets ‘doggos’ now. It made him happy though, realizing yet another sign of just how having Victor in his life had affected it.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

The concerts were a resounding success.

It was the biggest audience he’d yet conducted for and he was quite nervous that morning.

Somehow Victor had known he’d be nervous and had called him first thing that morning to wish him luck and reassure him he’d be great. More than anything else, it was hearing Victor’s voice that calmed him the most. He’d told Victor to ‘break a leg’ in return, for the final performances of Nutcracker he’d be doing that same day. It was actually an expression that still bothered him, but for some reason these American dancers took their superstitions really seriously, and not wanting to inadvertently curse his boyfriend, he played along.

One of his biggest regrets for having to work now was that he didn’t get to see Victor dance, which was always one of his favorite things, but Victor had promised he’d get a recording for them to watch together the next day. Yuuri had someone doing the same for him this evening as well.

He’d still been somewhat nervous when he stood waiting in the wings before the matinee, but once he was standing on the podium, and the music started, he lost himself in it and didn’t really emerge until he’d finally turned at the end to take his bow. Seeing the audience standing, their applause filling his ears, filled him with elation and he carried that feeling with him for the evening performance.

He was tired by the end of the day but incredibly satisfied. It seemed like every one of the musicians had reached out to shake his hand, as well as many of the patrons he met at the dinner held afterwards. He made sure to offer his own deep appreciation in return to all the musicians under his direction, he knew that without them, he could do nothing.

Some of the musicians wanted him to come out with him after the dinner, but he simply thanked them and explained he had a very early flight the next morning.

He and Victor decided not to skype that night, knowing they would both be busy until late and that Yuuri would need to be up early to come home.

Despite the exhaustion from the full day, Yuuri had a hard time settling down. He’d showered and then packed everything so he wouldn’t need to do it in the morning, but lying in bed his brain just wouldn’t settle. He couldn’t stop thinking about the day, the performances and how much he’d enjoyed them. He also kept thinking of the coming reunion with his boyfriend the next day.

A moment later he heard the distinctive chime of his phone.

**Victor: you awake?**

Yuuri smiled to see it and wondered if Victor was having the same problem he was.

_Yuuri: yeah, still hyped from the day and looking forward to coming home tomorrow._

**Victor：ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"**

**Victor: I love hearing you call it home!!!!!**

**Victor: I can’t wait to have you back either!!!!**

**Victor: and Makkachin and Vicchan too!!!!!**

**Victor: they miss you!!!!**

**Victor: so today went well?**

_Yuuri: lol, i miss them too! tell them i’ll see them soon_

_Yuuri: today went great! i’ve never been that into christmas but i love the music and it was such a great experience to be part of this kind of concert. i felt like the audience was really into it and the musicians really seemed to have a good time too._

_Yuuri: how about you?_

Yuuri laid back on the pillows behind him, relaxing into the mattress. It just felt so good to be talking to Victor like this. He knew he’d get to see the man face to face soon enough but even just this connection between them was incredibly soothing.

**Victor: it was FANTASTIC!!!!!**

**Victor: i mean the other dancers told me it was a popular show here but WOW!!!**

**Victor: everyone was so excited to be there and the applause just didn’t stop.**

**Victor: by the way, you’re going to have to help me fine places for all the flowers I got**

**Victor: we need to buy more vases**

**Victor: (´；Д；`)**

**Victor: but all the shops are closed tomorrow, what should we do????**

_Yuuri: calm down. i’m sure we can find places for the flowers and we can get a couple extra vases the day after christmas._

**Victor: I hope so.... I just don’t want them to wilt right away, they’re so pretty (´･ω･`)**

Yuuri can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s dramatics. It’s silly but it always make him smile. The next moment a sudden yawn catches him by surprise.

_Yuuri: don’t worry about the flowers, they’ll be ok till tomorrow and then i’ll help you with them._

_Yuuri: i think i’m finally getting sleepy now so i’m going to go to bed. talking to you just seems to relax me. thank you_

**Victor: you sleep well solnyshko**

**Victor: I’ll see you in the morning!!! Text me before you get on the plane!!!**

**Victor: Love You!!!**

_Yuuri: good night! Love you too!_

He plugged his phone back in to charge with a smile on his face, before laying back down and falling smoothly to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Victor waited outside arrivals in eager expectation of his boyfriend’s return.

He’d hardly gotten any sleep the night before, though he’d managed a couple hours after texting with Yuuri. Still, he’d been too excited to really rest.

He’d checked every five minutes this morning to be sure Yuuri’s flight was still on time and now he looked eagerly between the doors and the display that confirmed that the plane had landed.

The dogs had tried to come with him but the airport wouldn’t allow them in the building so he’d had to leave them with promises of treats from their favorite bakery when they got back, which he’d picked up the day before and kept hidden from them.

He turned back to the doors just in time to see a familiar mop of soft black hair come through.

“Yuuri!” He called out across the short distance between them.

A moment later the smile that was the first thing he’d fallen in love with that very first time they met, was directed straight for him until they met in a crash of arms and bodies. Yuuri all but leaped into his arms and Victor couldn’t resist lifting him up and spinning him slightly before setting the shorter man down and allowing them both to just soak in the warmth of the other’s presence.

They probably stood like that for a couple of minutes before finally pulling back and laughing, but unable to really feel embarrassed at all for the display they must have made.

“Shall we go get your luggage?” Victor asked, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands. It was difficult to resist kissing him, but he was fairly certain he wouldn’t want to stop once he started so he held himself back.

A minute later, once they were able to finally pull away from each other, they made their way to baggage claim and from there back to the car.

 

 

“Better brace yourself, the doggos are going to jump all over you the moment you walk in the door,” Victor warned, knowing how excited they would be. “I didn’t tell you, but they were looking for you after the first few days. They would come up to your usual spot on the couch, or your side of the bed, searching and checking if maybe you’d appeared. I also often found them sitting next to some clothing item or other they stole from the hamper or closet.”

Victor remembered how each day the dogs had done something that showed how much they missed their missing best friend and how both cute and heartbreaking it had been. He hadn’t wanted to say anything to Yuuri at the time though, since it had already been hard enough for the other man to leave them in the first place.

With those thoughts, he recalled the gift he had for Yuuri and beyond their reunion, he can’t imagine ever wanting to give his boyfriend anything more.

“Maybe you ought to stay behind me to hold me up so they can’t knock me over,” Yuuri laughed.

By the time they reached the door, they could already hear the excited barks from beyond the barrier.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Yuuri said, with a deep breath before opening the door Victor had just unlocked.

What followed is probably exactly what you might imagine when two energetic dogs finally get to see a beloved owner after two weeks apart. It was all fur, and licks, and paws, and cuddles, and smiles, and just all the sweetness you could ever want out of such a family reunion.

After several minutes, all parties managed to calm down. Victor finally got the door closed and helped Yuuri up and out of his coat.

“Would you like some breakfast? I also have some special morning treats for the beasts there,” Victor said as he put away both their coats.

“Let’s give the Vicchan and Makka their treats first and then we can make breakfast together. I don’t want you doing all the work, it is your birthday after all.” Yuuri blushed slightly as he met Victor’s eyes.

Victor almost protested automatically but, the thought of cooking together again gave him such a warm feeling he knew he couldn’t possibly reject such an offer, “I can’t think of anything more perfect,” he beamed, “but first, I think it’s time for a welcome home - happy birthday kiss.”

Yuuri didn’t even hesitate before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Victor, who quickly did the same, their smiles meeting in the middle. Victor’s head felt light and giddy as he kissed the man before him, his heart raced and a deep warmth filled him from even deeper.

A year ago, when he’d still been in Russia, he would never have been able to imagine that he might be in this situation now, the love of his life in his arms and happiness filling every part of him. So much had changed in less than a year and he had a feeling this was only the beginning. He couldn’t remember a birthday he’d ever felt this content.

They kissed and held each other, lost in a world all their own, until a couple furballs and their hungry stomachs couldn’t remain patient any longer, demanding attention and their breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast had turned into a late brunch by the time they’d actually finished making it, frequently having gotten distracted by each other, leaning in for one quick kiss that quickly became several lingering ones, before they pulled away with flushed skin, smiles, and sparkling eyes. It could have easily become more, but they knew they had a whole week off together ahead of them, so there was no rush. It was more important for them to just take in and enjoy every moment.

After breakfast and getting the dishes cleared, they’d ended up on the couch, just gazing at the tree and lights Victor had put up while Yuuri was gone. The lighting around the room was enhanced by the flowers Yuuri had indeed helped him find places for.

It was a quiet moment, relaxed and peaceful, yet another form of happiness Victor never thought he’d get to have. Feeling Yuuri’s warm body snuggled up against his, seeing the twinkling lights of the tree giving the room a cozy glow, and the two dogs curled up on their cushion together next to the tree all gave him such a sense of completeness and satisfaction he didn’t think it was possible to be any happier.

His eyes alighted on the gift he’d placed on a shelf near the tree a few days earlier, a safe place so it wouldn’t get lost, but within easy reach. He’d set it there awaiting this day and he realized the one thing that could make this day better: giving Yuuri the same feeling he had right now.

“Solnysko?” he murmured into Yuuri’s hair, wanting to get his attention, but not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed the question equally soft.

“I know you don’t really do much for Christmas, but I got you a gift and I think now would be a good time for you to open it,” he answered, excited butterflies starting to dance in his stomach.

Yuuri shifted to look at him, “You didn’t need to do that, just having this time together is more than enough for me.”

“I know, but this was something I wanted to give you anyway, if I could, and it just worked out that I could do it now, I hope you’ll accept it.”

Yuuri’s eyes softened at the words, “Of course, how could I not accept a gift from you. I just don’t want you to feel obligated or anything. What is it you want to give me?”

Victor stood, smiling as he pulled himself away from Yuuri for a moment to fetch the gift. He was back only a moment later handing it to the other man before settling back down next to him, eager to see Yuuri open this very special present.

Yuuri looked down at the plain white envelope with a look of confusion, “What is it?”

“If I tell you that, it won’t be a surprise. Open it and see!” Victor could feel the excitement rising in him. He was sure Yuuri would love this gift, but there was still that tiny part of him that felt unsure, that maybe it would have been better to talk to Yuuri about this first rather than surprising him with it. It was too late now though and he was still mostly sure it would be a success.

He watched as Yuuri broke the seal and tore open the paper, removing the folded sheets inside, opening those, and then reading the words printed there.

“Victor! What is this?” Yuuri turned, eyes wide as they met his again.

“What does it say, love?” He smiled.

Yuuri looked back at the paper, taking in the words, as if checking to see whether they’d changed in the last thirty seconds, before looking up again, “It says The Ballet is offering me a trial as their new conductor for the spring season.”

“Well, the trial part, is really more a formality than anything else. It’s mostly just to give you a chance to decide if it’s really what you want, but everyone I’ve talked to seems perfectly confident in your ability to take over so the job is pretty much yours. No one else is currently being considered.”

Yuuri’s wide eyes continued to stare, and he was clearly lost for words so Victor continued, letting his adorable boyfriend absorb the information at his own pace. “There have been rumors of our current conductor retiring soon for months and I’ve kept an ear to the ground in case they proved to be true. Just after you left for this last trip, I found out he’d be officially announcing his retirement after the new year and I immediately put your name in as a replacement, that’s why I was asking for your resumé last week.”

Yuuri seemed not to be quite so stunned now, but more contemplative as he took another look at the papers in his hand.

When he looked up again, Victor could see the tears in his eyes and the brightest smile on his face.

“Thank you!!” he choked out, a couple happy tears spilling over, “I can’t believe you did this for me! Thank you so much, Vitya!”

Yuuri then threw himself into Victor’s arms, kissing him fervently, and Victor’s heart filled to what felt like a hundred times more than it was merely ten minutes ago.

Then just as quickly as he’d fallen on Victor, Yuuri was up again, standing, a look of determination on his face, “I have something for you too.”

He watched as Yuuri went to the closet, presumably to get something out of his coat. A few moments later he was back, hands behind him and a deep blush on his cheeks.

Yuuri sat down carefully on the couch once again, facing Victor from a slight distance, looking nervous, eyes looking at Victor then darting away as if unsure where to settle.

“So, um, I wasn’t sure I was going to give this to you yet,” he said, swallowing down his nerves then continuing, “But, I don’t know, somehow, now seems the right moment.”

Victor could see the tension in his boyfriend’s shoulders, but a resolve seemed to come over him and the worst of the nerves seemed to settle. That’s when Yuuri brought his hands back to the front and in them he held a small box, a jewelry box.

“Yuuri… what…” Victor couldn’t speak, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real.

“Victor, I know we haven’t really been together that long, everything about us seems to have moved faster than either of us ever expected, and yet every step has always felt so right, and I’ve never regretted a single moment I’ve had with you. But if you feel it’s too soon, I’ll understand, you don’t have to decide anything and I’ll still love you, but I just… just…”

Victor could see Yuuri’s hands beginning to tremble as his nerves began to take over again so he reached out his own hands and pressed them gently over Yuuri’s to steady him, “You know, you babble when you get nervous.”

Yuuri laughed at the familiar words, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding and looking back up at Victor again, whose brilliant blue was locked onto Yuuri’s warm brown. Victor lowered his hands again, to let Yuuri continue.

“So, I was just hoping, that perhaps someday, you’d like to be my husband.”

With the final words, he gently opened the velvet covered box to reveal two shining golden rings.

Victor couldn’t help himself as his hands flew to his mouth, stifling a small cry at the sight before him, at the words still ringing in his ears. Though he’d expected this once he’d seen the box, it just hadn’t seemed real, but now… now it was truly like a dream.

Apparently it was his turn to cry because he could already feel the tears flowing down his cheeks. He finally got a grip on himself enough to throw himself at the other man, “Of course, Yuuri!! Yes! Yes! I want to be your husband!!”

It was a couple minutes more of kisses and embraces before they could pull apart again to look back at the rings still between them.

Victor picked up the box to look closer at the contents, “Are these engraved?”

Yuuri blushed again, “Uh, yeah. I decided to get ballet slippers and musical notes on each. I just thought it fit us well and I like the idea of how music and dance just seem to be made for each other.”

“That’s perfect, I love them!” Victor beamed, glowing at the thoughtfulness of his beloved boyfriend – no, fiancé. “Will you put it on me?”

Yuuri nodded and then took the slightly larger ring out, before reaching out to take Victor’s hand, eyes glittering as he carefully slid the ring onto the appropriate finger.

Victor could feel the unfamiliar weight of the ring on his finger and he felt on top of the world. He knew that ring belonged there, just as his heart belonged with Yuuri.

The next moment he reached out to take the other ring and Yuuri’s hand, repeating the motion so that they each had a gold band glittering in the lights from the tree.

“You know,” Victor said lightly, as he took hold of his new fiancé’s hand in both of his, in such a way that both their rings showed, “we ought to tell the doggos that their daddies are getting married, I’m sure they’ll be excited.”

“We will,” Yuuri said, “But right now, I just want to enjoy this moment with you.”

Victor nodded, understanding, also wanting to bask in this perfect moment. They’d come up with some way to celebrate with Makkachin and Vicchan later, it was all because of them that this had ever happened anyway.

“I love you, Yuuri,” He said, softly, moving in closer to the other man.

“I love you too, Vitya.”

They met each other halfway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked the conclusion to this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I always love to hear what you guys have to say so please don't hesitate to leave a comment. And of course all kudos and book marks are greatly appreciated as well. Thank you for reading, I love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out any of my other Yuri on Ice fics!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@mayonaka-no-tenshi](https://mayonaka-no-tenshi.tumblr.com) for my general/writing blog, and [@mayonaka_no_yoi](https://mayonaka-no-yoi.tumblr.com) for YOI only content.
> 
> I'm on twitter @mayonakatenshi


End file.
